To Stay or Not to Stay II
by animefreak10000
Summary: Will Avery go with Jaime? Will she be left behind? What will happen? It's the sequel to "To Stay or Not to Stay". If you haven't read that one, go read it first.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaime!" I put my hands over the blood leaking out of his chest. "Jaime," I sob out. "Jaime!" I say my panic rising that he wasn't answering. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I mumble to myself. "C'mon," I say tears leaking out of my eyes. I blink desperately trying to see. I rip strips of cloth off my clothing and use his hands to hold them down over his various wounds. "Help!" I scream. "Help me! Jaime, don't die. Jaime please don't die," I say sobbing now. His whole body heaves with the effort to breathe. "Jaime," I cry putting my head down by his chest.

A/N: So, a short prologue to the sequel. I am so sorry for people who are coming over from the first story after I said I'd post this. I meant to do so right after. Anyway, as of this posting I have the first two actual chapters done and ready. So enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The white light is blinding but no matter what I do it's there. There is a shrieking in my ears and then light is replaced by darkness. Little explosions dance across my vision. The shrieking increases and I squeeze my eyes shut tensing my whole body wishing there was something I could do to stop it. It all starts to fade and I blink repeatedly tears escaping each time from squeezing them so tightly.

I become aware of the high ceiling above my head and the cold hard floor under my body. My naked body. The fact doesn't bother me at first, I continue to lie there until I hear footsteps, and lots of them. I scramble to my feet looking around. There are huge curtains hung all over the place blocking some of the light from the windows on one side, and a long expanse of wall on the other. I turn away from the footsteps and hurry finding a small space that I can just barely squeeze into.

I shiver at the feeling of the cold wall against my back, butt, and breasts. A thrill shoots through me as a group of men walks by, accompanied by nervousness that I may get caught. I recognize one of them immediately as Jaime and have to keep myself from saying anything. I wait until I hear them turn the corner and then peak my head out. Not a soul in sight. I hurry to a small window I'd noticed earlier and rip on the curtain surprised at how strong it was. It falls with a loud clatter and I don't move. There's no footsteps except those that are still fading away. I pull the curtain off it's wooden rod and lean it against the wall.

I rap the curtains around my body like a Roman toga and then use the tassles to tie it around my waist. I carry the wood in my hands in case I needed a weapon. I follow the footsteps of Jaime and his men. I scurry down a set of stairs to see the last person in line go through a set of doors. I follow quickly and see Jaime standing there a helmet clasped under his arm. I move trying to see what he's looking at. My heart drops. Cersei, his sister, is sitting on the throne in black a crown on her head. She looks towards Jaime and there is no emotion left in her eyes. He shifts uncomfortably.

People come forward one by one swearing fealty and the thought of what she had done, this was the most recent episode. The one where she had blown up half the city, lost the last of her children, killed thousands of people. Important people. People who didn't deserve to die that way. I squeeze my fist together tightening my grip on the rod feeling the anger rise up in me. I don't know how long we all stand there me frozen by fear as to what this psychopathic woman would do to me if she found out about Jaime. Everyone else because, well they had to. They were all her subjects now, and they'd all seen what had happened even if they didn't know who'd done it.

Someone tugs on the wooden rod and I jerk back looking to see Jaime had made his way over next to me. He has confusion on his face. He takes the rod away from me. "Come," he says quietly taking my bicep in his hand. He leads me out of the room and practically drags me after him. He's pinned me to the wall before I know it kissing me hard on the lips. I don't know how to respond.

"What are you doing?" I hear an unfamiliar voice. A man I don't recognize is standing there.

"Celebrating the victory," he says simply. The man snorts and continues on his way. Jaime drags me after him down hall after hall and up stairs. He swings a door open pulling me inside closing it as he presses me against it. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just showed up. You-you disappeared and I wanted to come with you. I was on the floor in some hall."

"What are you wearing?"

"Curtains? I didn't know what else to put on, I was still naked."

He leans his forehead against mine. "I missed you," he whispers. "You're world as well, but mostly you."

"How long has it been?" I ask reaching up to run my fingers through his short hair.

"For me? A little over a year. You?"

"Mere seconds," I say. "H-how are you?"

He snorts, "it's all going to shit," he turns away and sits down at a small table. "I just finished negotiating the Riverlands back, for Tommen, and now I find out he's killed himself because my sister killed half the city. And now she's sitting on the throne. Did I mention my brother killed my father, his whore, and ran off?"

"It's worse," I whisper moving closer. "Much worse than you think," I kneel and cup his face with both my hands. "Daenerys Targaryen is on her way here with her dragons, the white walkers in the North are on the move."

"I just want to go back with you, where it was easier. You can do it right? Bring us back?"

I shake my head no, "this is where you belong, I don't even think I could get back to my world."

"What were you going to do with this?" he asks holding up the rod.

"I needed a weapon," I say. He laughs and pulls me into his lap holding me.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he says. We hold each other in silence for a while.

There's a knock on the door. "Ser Jaime, Her Grace wishes to speak with you."

"Alright," he calls. "Stay here," he whispers. "Don't let anyone in unless it's me. I'll come back with clothes and food."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime had left the room in a hurry, leaving me to sit there uncertain of myself. I grab a chair and drag it over wedging it under the knob so it can't be pushed open from the other side. I move to the window curious to see what Kings Landing looked like in person. I throw the windows apart and nearly gag on the stench. Even from up here it smelled like human feces and garbage. It was worse than a modern day city.

I hold a hand over my mouth and look out over everything. There's a gaping hole where the Sept used to be, smoke still rises from the ashes making me think of bombs from my time. That's basically what she'd done, bombed her own people. Fear overtakes me and I back up closing the windows quickly. I drag the other chair over and give it the same treatment as the main door. I turn instead to exploring Jaime's chambers.

There's a thin layer of dust covering everything, so he'd clearly been gone for at least a little bit of time. I think back and remember he had been in the Riverlands, trying to get the castle back from the Blackfish. I frown remembering the Blackfish had fought to his death as he'd never give up his home to an enemy willingly. He knew he was going to die too. I look over the ornaments and realize none of these are Jaime's personal things. He didn't decorate this room, someone in the Keep did, but not him.

I open his wardrobe and find the clothes I'd see him wearing on the show. His armor is already stood next to his wardrobe, as well as a sword. He'd had one on his hip already. I wonder what this one is for and then scoff at myself. He probably owned more than one sword. I pick it up surprised at how heavy it is. I test the sharpness of it and hiss drawing my hand back sucking blood off my pointer finger the blade falling to the floor.

I put it back down and turn to look at the rest of the room. There's Lannister red, and lions on most things. He didn't like to admit it but he was proud of who he was, maybe not everything he had done, but he was trying to redeem himself from his wrong doings. I play with a little marble set I found, wondering why a grown man still had them. There are books, all looking like they'd been read, but I knew Jaime didn't like to read. It dawns on me they must have been Tyrion's.

I'm touched by his continuing love for his younger brother, despite his hate he now harbors for Jaime. That had broken my heart, hearing Jaime admit the truth to Tyrion about Tysha, understanding both sides of the conflict.

I continue looking at everything admiring all the handcrafted metal, and hand painted artwork around the room. I move around dusting everything off. I end up lying on the bed the sword next to me in case anyone decided to just barge in, my new paranoia getting the best of me. I'm too tense to sleep but it feels good to just lie there.

I blink startled for a second. Someone's struggling with the door. I grip the sword handle and get up. I hold it over my shoulder like a bat. "Who is it?" I whisper.  
"It's me," I hear Jaime. I move forward and drag the chair out of the way. I open the door a crack and then let him all the way in. He's carrying a tray of food and a dress slung over his shoulder.  
I hug him nearly knocking the food out of his arms. He backs me up to the table setting it down before wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ok? Did someone try to come in?"  
"Yes," I say breathing him in. "No I made sure of that."  
"I see that," he says kissing my head smoothing my hair down. "What were you planning on doing with the sword?"  
"Cut down anyone not you," I say snuggling in closer. I feel his chest heave with a snort. I look up at him frowning.  
"You're not exactly very intimidating," he says. "I need work on my swordsmanship. You'll have to learn as well. Would you like to change?" He holds out the dress.  
"Are you saying this isn't a good look?"  
"Oh no not at all. Dusty old curtains are so in right now." We both laugh. "Gods it feels good to have you here," he pulls me back to him holding on tightly. I sniffle a little. "Are you crying?" He whispers.  
"I just I was so scared I'd never see you again. And this is all just so much. I wanted to come here with you to just be with you. But this is supposed to be a made up place. A place in a book and on tv."  
"Does it feel fake?"  
"Yes and no," I say as he makes me look up at him. "I know I'm here and I know you were with me. And we've done things together so you're obviously real. I can't go through you but I can't help but feel confused."  
"At least you know something about this place made up or not. When I woke up in your bed and with everything you have there. I was absolutely terrified," he wipes my tears away. "I will do anything to make you feel comfortable be happy. Help you go back if you want it. And I will do anything in the world to protect you." He kisses my forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I say sniffling and wiping at my nose. "I'll go change now," I say taking the dress from his arms.


End file.
